


Mine

by RAW_SYNTH3TICA



Category: The One (2001)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Replicest, Slash, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/pseuds/RAW_SYNTH3TICA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Gabriel Yulaw's POV* - Where one is unstoppable, the other is untamable, like Yin & Yang they are drawn to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> ALL IS FICTIONAL & NOT MINE.  
> enjoy~!

ONESHOT: Mine  
(Gabriel Yulaw’s POV) 

I used to believe there was One universe, I believed Here was Here and Now was Now. Not until some time later I learned there was a ‘Multi-verse’, where one galaxy is stretched on to many, parallel universes connected by a single thread, like a single grain of sand falling through an extended hourglass. Moments pass from the first universe into the second, into the tenth, into the hundredth, into infinity and the process repeats itself for as long as the hosts by which those instants pass are extinguished through death, or their passage into the Hades Universe. But what if those moments are no longer coinciding with the first universe, but happening together, perfectly Concurrently when those hosts meet? When I wring the life out of those bodies with my bare hands, does that make time Perfect? When I take them out one by one and break off every useless hourglass connected to mine? Time goes by slower, the grain of sand breaks shards of air until it passes between only two, but who is this next one? Which ‘Me’ have I missed? 

It’s him. My other self in the last universe, he doesn’t know I exist, but I Know all too well he can Sense me, like a twin, like a wandering limb, like a memory his mind somehow skipped over the very minute before, and he’s confused. I know who I am, I know what I am capable of, I know Exactly what I want to do, and How to do it. From all the other ‘Me’s’ I’ve encountered in the universes before, I know instantly that he is not going to allow me to kill him, and he has a Reason to live. I, on the other hand, want only to make my quantum moment of life to last forever, to feel the power of a Great energy harnessed by my body, by my own hand alone, I will take all universes in my hands, I will crushed them as I had when holding the life of my own ‘self’ and breaking their ties from myself, passing their qualities unto me. Dipping my body into their energies and reveling in my potential. Gabe Law is next. He knows I’m coming for him. 

And he can do nothing to stop me, he can only wait until I go to the furthest ends of the universe before I empty his soul into mine as I give the final blow. I find him just as I’d found the last, but what a change this one is, he’s a cop, and not just any guy in uniform walking the beat, he is decorated and the perfect good-guy of any place I could find. I was like him only better: first-rate Multi-verse highway cop or officially the Multi-Verse Authority, receiving nearly all medals in the line of duty on the First Universe and the Anubis Universe, busting more airspace-hackers than my fourth-rate-sheriff ‘self’. I am nothing to him, but he will soon be Everything to me, he will become a part of me, he will live inside me, he will be an echo of the spoiled future I could have lived; he won’t have to wait long, I’ll just silently slip right on in and take what was mine to begin with. 

Those two wormhole policemen aren’t very far behind me, I should know, I can almost hear them when they hunt me in the same manner as they had during the past hundred self-murders I’ve committed, their plan deviates somewhat here or there, but Roedecker is a real wildcard when it comes to hunting me. He and I were getting more up and personal than any partner of the MVA should, but I committed murder to a ‘Law’ who didn’t follow the citizen safety protocol, in which he got killed, and Roedecker kept quiet about it. The more I tallied these ‘Law’s’, the more he grew sick of watching, waiting for me to stop; I promised him I would until I am the last one standing, maybe then, I could allow myself to take the next step in our four years of the all too platonic friendship we had in this sterile environment. The two have a real hard-on for me, Roedecker and that new rookie of his Funsch, they can find me when this is all over, the whole army of ‘Them’s’ can try with their evenly distributed energy to overcome my single vessel of power. 

I’d like to see them try. Then again, they all have their theories, either I implode, or the universe explodes, or I become a God. ‘Imploding’ means that I self-destruct through a process that which makes me alive, meaning also that if all connected universes are still intact; I no longer have ties to other worlds and go extinct, ceasing to exist. ‘Exploding’ the Universe lies somewhere along the lines of me becoming a supernova, which still destroys the universe if not better than myself ‘Imploding’. Becoming a God, now being a God sounds like something I can live with, and maybe living forever doesn’t seem all that bad when I can make a job out of being what I was born to be: Absolute. 

No time at all passes when I feel him, the sensation intensifying when I close my eyes, and suddenly the moment is complete, both our eyes are closed, he is feeling me, he is searching his mind for me. Gabe feeling his face. Our Face. My own hands reach into my hair, pulling until a sound is wretched from our lips, mine a breathy groan, his a tiny gasp, and our bodies are jarred, breaking us from each other as it happens. 

I see into a room, through his eyes, glancing to a guy who shakes his shoulder and asks with concern, “Gabe, you okay?” 

“Yeah,” he says, a little unsure of himself, his voice alone makes my dick twitch, he hurriedly throws on his body armor and quickly answers, a faked tiredness underlined with hidden indignity with what his body was preoccupied with earlier, “Just…a little tired still.” 

“You should go see the doctor, Gabe, you’ve been acting real funny since a few weeks ago,” they man says, and he still doesn’t look at him, I can see why, Gabe Law is hiding the slight tent in his pants while taking deep mental breaths, and if I count back correctly, those ‘few weeks ago’ were probably when my blonde, gay, married other ‘self’ decided to bend over and ask like a good boy for something close to masturbation. 

I can feel Gabe shake his head to clear his ‘stupid, crazy, horrible dream’ (my memory of our other self with me fucking him into the next age) from his thoughts, he snorts a little at how vivid and lifelike it was to see an exact copy of himself fuck another more effeminate version of himself in some big, gay penthouse; he says more surely but still more or less positive of his wording, “I’ll check in after we’ve got this guy squared away.” 

“Get some sleep, too, man. You look more winded than the last time I saw you,” the other man says, putting a hand on our shoulder, I can feel Gabe nod, and reluctantly pull the helmet over our head, he snaps the strap under his chin and picks up a standard firearm I’m not familiar with. Maybe because it’s a ‘Safe’ model. 

He is unsure of himself, the more he is reminded of his ‘nightmare’ of my rendezvous with him as the starring role, he felt the same way at this moment as I did back then right when our queer alter ego oh-so-sexily popped two capsules of ecstasy over a glass of wine after finding out his (our?) husband was cheating on him with some red-haired skank (TK), (whether straight or bent like the porn-industry, TK and I always meet in some way or form in every universe) and I followed the heartbroken vibes so clearly outlined to his location until I found him as I did at that instant. 

He was so drugged and shot up with every sort of prescription pill he ran into me after I broke in the door, he screamed without a second thought, “Honey, I was so alone!” 

He kissed me, our lips connected, creating a cycle of heat, warmth and telepathic love into my body, Our body. As if he injected me with a drug called ‘Me’, for the first time since I killed my last self out of self defense, I fell to my knees with this man I knew all too well, his emotions melting away and wrapping us with a love so whole and complete, it blacked out the memories I had with my last girlfriend, TK. His veins ran thick with the morphine, methadone, dope and dessert wine cocktail than actual blood, I let myself be kissed, touched, the muscles in my arms to go limp as I wrapped them around his equally built-body. He sucked me in, my sexuality along with it, and he parted his robe to reveal my own mirror-image, just slightly more tan. Our bodies were in complete harmony, our emotions and thoughts in uninterrupted sync, his warmth flowing into me. 

I bent him over, slid myself into him and felt strangely at home, he moaned at the sensation, his mind slightly impaired while we fucked dirty on the ‘Welcome Home’ carpet. I reached heaven through self-discovery, over and over until I nearly passed out trying to work up another load to spill into the drunken blonde with my face. He licked me clean from head to toe as I watched, we somehow ended up on the bed and he continued onward until what was left was the very surface of my eyes. We were so whole, so complete, as if I had my mind wandering in some strange land and being given that part of my life back, as if my life in the First Universe and those memories which were mine are suddenly no longer belonging to me, because this beautiful creature gave me his recollections. 

It only took a few hours before the sun fell and he was still kissing my lower torso when he paused to ask, “Why didn’t you come sooner?” 

His head fell, another hour later there was a knock at the door, I found my scattered clothing, putting them back on, I opened the door to a fuming fuck with a handful of papers, I read on one page: Process of Separation. I hate being rejected, more so at that moment Divorced, so I squeezed the trigger first to his crotch, then to his head, right between the eyes, and I went back with my other self. I leaned over him, kissing his lips and putting the hot barrel up to his chest, he didn’t move, not a twitch as I peeled off my glove to feel his pulse. Something was there, it was weak, he opened his eyes, his irises blown so wide that he looked dead if he didn’t blink, I grabbed him up and ran. There had to be somewhere I could take him, there just Had to be a place that could admit him and make him all better. Tears were running down my face, they were alien, hot, and it stung when I blinked, but he kept wiping them away before they could pass my cheeks, and he licked his own fingers clean of the bitter liquids excreted from my tear ducts. 

His body grew weaker as mine grew stronger, but he was so near to death in those few seconds it took to carry him to the ER, he stopped me, he weakly whispered, “No…” 

“But you’ll die,” I said, my voice was lacking the usual coldness it held, it was different, so much so I was analyzing myself just then. 

“You want me to…” he weakly mumbled, his body was still naked, he kept his eyes closed knowing it was easier to feel my emotions, “…I know you came to kill me.” 

With the very last feeble beats of his heart, he took the trouble to say, “…your first love should be yourself…” 

He died of an overdose. The hourglass shortened, mine expanded, his body grew cold, mine became an inferno, his love for me died, mine doubled for something unattainable. I knew it was out of grasp, it was far off in the ever-expanding galaxy of parallel universes, the love I was seeking lay breathing, wishing, wanting also something that was impossible to have lest they both break every principle of every universe to meet. The next wormhole was due in the next few minutes, but I ended up staying for a month, learning who Sven Law was in Tucana Universe. Some of his essence of the life he lead I’ve taken with me, only none of those which were ‘feelings of wholeness’ of some whom experienced it in ‘True Love’, I wasn’t one of those people who found it in bars or nightclubs. It was in the farthest reaches of the galaxy sitting peacefully at home, working carefully in a neat little precinct, or shaking his head to his daydreams after I get done with some anonymous lays. 

My line to him became straight, my path to each of my other ‘selves’ became clear: In order to truly love myself, I had to first destroy myself, only then can I truly embrace myself as I actually am - a God. 

Gabe was another matter, he drew from my wellspring of self-realization another epitome: In order to truly love myself, I had first to Discover myself, only then can I truly Arise Above myself to be Greater Than I actually am - Human. 

I knew then that Gabe was a danger to me, I a further danger to him, and I would be the One to kill him, and ultimately, I would make our self-discoveries simultaneously complete. 

He will become a brick which builds me to absolute greatness, and he will allow myself to completely love me for what I am. 

And because I am him, because he is also Me, I will not deny myself for what we both want. 

Gabe Law will be Mine…

**Author's Note:**

> originally, i'm a nobody from FanFictionNET, but i think i like it here more on AO3, & i'm pleased to meet the new readers, writers, & multi-media wizards gathered here on this site! :3  
> My reason for coming here: i love to write smut.  
> please excuse me for how badly written it is, i got it done today at four while watching 'The One' on repeate.  
> Replicest is So my bag! :P & since the story was about how the two 'Felt' each other...kinky.  
> Thank you for Reading~! Q(^~^)P


End file.
